


Omovember

by Animelover177



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover177/pseuds/Animelover177





	1. Desperate in a Vehicle

Yuuri’s Point Of View

Victor and I just had a great day out. We went to the mall and had lunch together. Now, we’re heading home and I really have to pee.

“Victor, will we be home soon? I really have to pee.”

“Yuuri, we’re stuck in traffic. Why didn’t you go in the mall?”

Tears prickle my eyes as I tell Victor my biggest secret.

“I really hate public restrooms. I freeze up whenever I go into one.”

Victor shoots me a glance and grabs my hand. I know that he’s doing his best to calm me down, but its not working. I know I’m going to have an accident, but I don’t know how to tell Victor.

“Yuuri, are you ok? You don’t look so good.”

“Victor, I really need to pee. I’m going to have an accident. I just know it.. Please don’t be angry at me.

“Yuuri, I could never be angry with you about something like this. If you have to go so bad, please just go. I don’t care and I will always love you. You have nothing to be worried about.”

Knowing that Victor is right, I let go, my pee splattering all over the seat. I cry and feel like crawling into a hole, knowing that the love of my life is watching me pee myself like a child.

“Yuuri, don’t cry! When we get home I’ll clean you and the car up. Then we can order in dinner, snuggle, and watch movies. How does that sound?”

I smile wide and nod my head. Victor always knows how to make me feel better.

 


	2. Peeing Themselves at a Desk

 

Victor’s Point Of View

I’m sitting at Yuuri’s desk, looking through his history on his laptop. I’m shocked by what I see, but it also gives me an idea. I grab a plastic tarp that we used once when we went camping. Then, I grab a plastic bag. I wrap the plastic bag around the seat, to keep it safe. Then, I put the plastic tarp back on the floor and put the chair on it again. I grab some water bottles and start drinking.

“Victor, I’m home!”

I smile, ready to put my plan into action.

“I’m in the bedroom, Yuuri.”

I hear Yuuri put his stuff down and start to walk towards the bedroom.

“Victor, I…”

Yuuri stops talking when he sees me, and what I have up on his laptop.

“Shit! Victor, I didn’t mean for you to find out, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, Yuuri. I’ll try anything you want.”

“Thanks, Victor.”

“Yuuri, I really need to pee. Please let me pee.”

“I see you had a lot to drink, Vitya. You may pee.”

I moan with and sigh as I start to pee. It’s loud, loud enough that I know Yuuri can hear it. I hear my pee splattering on the tarp, and to my surprise, finds that it turns me on.

“Vitya, that was hot. We should explore this more.”

“Of course, Yuuri. I didn’t think that someone like you would be into omorashi.”

I playfully throw a water bottle at Victor, and think how lucky I am to have him.


	3. Reliving Themselves in the Woods

Yuri’s Point Of View 

I’m walking with Yuuri and Victor in the woods, on my favorite hiking path. I love being with them, they always make me feel safe and happy, which is why when I need to pee, I tell them right away.

“Yuuri, Victor, I really need to pee.”

Yuuri looks around to see if there is anybody else in the woods with us.

“Nobody else is here. Why don’t you go behind a tree and Victor and I will keep an eye out.”

“Thank you Yuuri and Victor. I’ll be right back.”

I walk far enough away, due to the fact that I’m really full and I know I’m going to be loud. I start to pee, whimpering as I do. I had no idea that I was so full. The splattering of my pee is loud, but less loud than if I had peed in a toilet. When I’m done, I return to Yuuri and Victor.

“Thank you again, guys.”

“It’s not a problem for Victor and I, as long as you feel better.”

I smile at them, and we go on our way again.


	4. Desperate with a Friend or Lover

 

Yuri’s Point Of View

I’m sitting with Yuuri and Victor on our couch. My head is resting on Victor’s shoulder. Next to me, Yuuri is squirming. I smile and ask,

“color, Yuuri.” “Green.”

I nod at him and then ask Victor for his color.

“Green. What about you Yuri?” “I’m also green.”

We sit there quietly for a minute.

“Ngh!” I instantly look over at Yuuri, worried about him. He’s squirming more now and looks frightened.

“Yuuri, are you ok?” “I leaked a little.”

Next to me, I hear Victor grunt. I get up from the couch and pull Yuuri up with me.

“We’re going to the bathroom, Victor. Come along.”

We walk to the bathroom, open the door, then go in the shower. Yuuri looks pained, so I push myself between him and Victor.

“You can pee now.”

Yuuri and Victor both moan, then pee on me. When I feel their wetness, I start to pee too. When we’re finished, we strip and turn the shower on.


	5. Sorry

Hi guys. I just wanted to let you know I will not be finishing this. The person who inspired me to write this and gave me ideas, was unfortunately killed in a car accident. I hope you can forgive me. I just don’t have the heart to finish this. I’m so sorry. Thanks for the love.


End file.
